1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a position adjusting device, more particularly to a position adjusting device for adjusting the position of an integration rod.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional position adjusting device 10 mounted and secured in a casing (not shown) of an optical projector system is used for mounting and positioning an integration rod 11. The integration rod 11 is primarily used to homogenize an illuminating beam 12 received thereby. The position adjusting device 10 is formed integrally from metal material by press-casting. The position adjusting device 10 includes a base 101 in a form of a substantially square-shaped frame and secured in the casing, a substantially square-shaped frame 102 disposed in the base 101, and a mounting member 103 disposed within the frame 102. The frame 102 is connected to the base 101 by means of first pins 104 projecting respectively from opposite left and right sides thereof. The mounting member 103 is connected to the frame 102 by means of two second pins 105 projecting respectively from opposite upper and lower sides thereof. The integration rod 11 is fixed within the mounting member 103 by glue. Thus, the illuminating beam 12 enters into the integration rod 11 through a light entrance 111 of the integration rod 11 and is outputted through a light exit 112 of the integration rod 11.
The position adjusting device 10 is further provided with a first adjusting screw (not shown) abutting against an outer surface of a sidewall 106 of the mounting member 103, and a second adjusting screw (not shown) abutting against an outer surface of a top wall 107 of the mounting member 103. The first and second adjusting screws are respectively adjacent to the light exit 112 of the integration rod 11. By means of the first adjusting screw which applies a horizontal force (I) to the sidewall 106, the mounting member 103 deviates along an X-axis direction about the second pins 105 so as to fine-tune the position of the light exit 112 of the integration rod 11 in the X-axis direction. A vertical force (II) applied by the second adjusting screw to the top wall 107 causes the mounting member 103 to displace along a Y-axis direction about the first pins 104 so as to fine-tune the position of the light exit 112 of the integration rod 11 in the Y-axis direction. In addition, since the first pins 104 and the second pins 105 are formed integrally between the base 101 and the frame 102, and between the frame 102 and the mounting member 103, respectively, after loosening of the first and second adjusting screws, the second and first pins 105, 104 of metal material immediately deform resiliently so as to restore the mounting member 103 to its original position. By fine-tuning the position of the light exit 112 of the integration rod 11, the light spot of the illuminating beam 12 which is irradiated through the light exit 112 is accurately aligned with a chip area (not shown) of a digital micro-mirror device (DMD) of the optical projector system.
However, the position adjusting device 10 requires the arrangement of the first adjusting screw and the second pins 105, as well as the arrangement of the second adjusting screw and the first pins 104, in order to fine-tune the mounting member 103 to cause the same to deviate along X-axis and Y-axis directions, respectively, thereby rendering the design of the entire structure relatively complicated. This not only increases the complexity in designing molds, products thus molded are also difficult to be released from the molds. Thus, the position adjusting device 10 is not suitable for production using molds.